


The One For Me

by Seblainer



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What happens when Lily tells her best friend that she's in love with Molly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!

Fandom: As the World Turns  
Title: The One for Me  
Characters: Lily, Molly, Holden.  
Pairing: Lily/Molly  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AR, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: What happens when Lily tells her best friend that she's in love with Molly?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.  
Words: 222 without title and ending.

*The One for Me* Drabble

"She's the one for me," Lily admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

She watched as the expression on Holden's face grew dark and wondered if it had been a good idea to share her feelings with him.

"I love Molly. She's the person I want to wake up next to every morning."

When Holden only continued to stare at her in disbelief, Lily continued.

"I feel like I can be myself around her and I like that. I don't trust many other people enough to let my guard down."

Holden finally forced himself to speak. "You're making a big mistake, both of you. You've only known each other for a few months."

Lily smirked and then said, "Actually, you're wrong. Molly and I have known each other for five years. We were best friends for a while, but we lost touch with each other."

Holden, not knowing what else to do repeated his earlier protest. "You're making a big mistake. You're not ready for a relationship of this magnitude."

Before Lily could reply, Molly walked up and said, "Even if we are making a mistake, that's for us to worry about. Thanks for your concern, but we'll be fine."

Deciding not to let Holden say anything else, Molly took Lily's hand into her own and moments later both women walked away.

The end.


End file.
